dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Incident
The Chaos Incident was a period of time where the Equestrian God of Chaos -Discord- chose to wreak havoc on Equestria. It started off small, such as Felixes acting like domestic kittens and Black Panther acting like a wolf. Confused Midnight officials hadn't the time to worry about a previously cat-like Pony now acting like a dog, they had a rebellion to crush. Eventually, this chaos started to cost lives. The Firestorm warp-drives began to backfire and send the ship backwards, usually crashing into the hanger it launched from. Artillery cannons failed to fire properly before their payload deteonated, killing crew members. That's when the previously blissfully unaware citizens of Everfree City requested the Midnight investigate these "pranks" like the hot water in taps coming out cold and vice versa. Hardly a fitting comparison but it may have been linked, and the Midnight were very protective of Everfree. Union ordered a platoon of troops to scour Equestria and force-search Canterlot in case Celestia was involved. She was not, which only made her even more aggressive to Union. The squad did realise the statue of Discord had up and vanished. The squad was beset by Discord and wiped out due to chaotic failures with their equipment, like grenades detonating before they were thrown or Psionics backfiring. That's when Discord made himself known. Chaos flooded many parts of the world, and nothing seemed to make sense. Powerless, the Militia turned to the Midnight to ask for help but were attacked. The Solar Democracy received the same response to their attempt. Queen Crimson attempted to persuade Discord to abandon this "attack" but he refused, stating he was having far too much fun. King Union did not find the idea of aircraft flying backwards funny in the slightest and ordered a platoon of troopers to locate and destroy him. Discord was ready for the Midnight and transformed himself into a ginormous version of himself, effortlessly crushing the Midnight forces. Upon confronting the god, Union was turned to marble mid-charge, with Discord calling him a "fine piece of work" as a joke. The Midnight forces accompanying Union reacted in differing ways, some panicking and others getting infuriated and attacking Discord without thinking of their own safety. The attack failed as the Midnight was forced to retreat. Enraged by the imprisonment of her father, Monarchy gathered her sisters and her mother to launch another attack on Discord, and set out to end him. The five were beaten, but Union's statue began to crack and glow purple. Union broke free of his marble prison and attacked Discord, now immune to his chaos due to his ethereal abilities. Union won the fight against the monstrous Discord, beheading him with a huge slash of electrical Magic. The Midnight would use Union's victory to panic their enemies, and it partially worked. Las Pegasus's citizens were terrified and overthrew their Militia guards, swearing allegiance to the Midnight. Smart move. Union would also use this incident to scare his foes, especially during the Battle for Canterlot. His mere presence was enough to make the strongest of enemies panic. Even the Midnight were afraid to tangle with him.